Many dispenser systems are known in the prior art for dispensing paper toweling from rolls thereof. In some cases, the paper toweling is comprised of individual paper towel segments separated by perforated tear lines, and in others the toweling has no perforated tear lines formed therein, severing or cutting individual sheets from the toweling accomplished by some suitable severing structure incorporated in the dispenser.
Many towel dispensers of a purely mechanical nature have been developed and utilized over the years for dispensing paper towels, including dispensers which are actuated by a user grasping and pulling on a tail of the toweling extending from the dispenser housing.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,314,850 and 6,553,879 disclose apparatus for dispensing paper toweling including a rotatable toweling support roller and a cutter blade pivotally mounted on the outer peripheral portion of the roller. The blade is movable between a first position in which the cutting edge of the blade is positioned closely adjacent to the outer peripheral portion and a second position in which the blade is disposed at an angle relative to the outer peripheral portion with the cutting edge of the blade spaced from the toweling support roller. The cutter blade when in the second position projects in a direction generally opposed to the direction of rotation of the toweling support roller. Pulling force exerted on the toweling by a user not only serves to rotate the toweling support roller but also cause the toweling to bear against the cutting edge of the cutter blade to sever the toweling.
The apparatus of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,314,850 and 6,553,879 has met with considerable commercial success; however, some problems with “tabbing” have occurred during use of the dispenser. Tabbing occurs when a piece of towel tears from the sheet when a user grasps and pulls the paper. Tabbing may occur with one or two hand pulls. Papers that absorb water at the greatest rate are most likely to tab, the rate of water absorbency varying by paper manufacturer and grade. Tabbing also becomes a particular problem when low basis weight paper is to be dispensed. It is not an exaggeration to say that virtually all paper towel dispensers of a purely mechanical nature which rely on direct pulling of the toweling by a user to transport the toweling and actuate movable cutter or severing blades have a tabbing problem to some extent.
Electro-mechanical dispensers employing an electric motor to transport toweling and actuate cutter mechanisms are also well known. Such arrangements include both dispensers which are manually actuated, as by means of a push button and those employing a sensor, such as a sensor sensing proximity of a user's hand, to initiate operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,785, issued Nov. 23, 2004, discloses an electro-mechanical roll towel dispenser including a housing with a roll carrier disposed therein to rotationally support a roll of towel material. An electro-mechanical feed mechanism is disposed in the housing to dispense measured sheets of the towel material. The feed mechanism operates in a first mechanical operational mode wherein the towel sheets are dispensed by a user grasping and pulling on a tail of the towel material extending from the housing, and a second electrical operational mode wherein a measured length of a next sheet is automatically fed from the housing to define the tail for the next user.
The dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,785 includes a sensor for detecting a parameter that is changed by an initial pull exerted on a tail of a web of material extending from the opening of the dispenser. The sensor also generates a signal sent from the sensor to a control circuit or circuitry causing the motor employed in the apparatus to drive the feed mechanism until a measured length of web material that includes the tail of web material has been fed from the dispenser in the form of a measured sheet for subsequent removal by the user.
Similar devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,409 and Patent Publication Document WO 00/63100. The devices of these latter two documents have sensors for detecting movement of a tail end of web material such that the feed mechanism is activated in response to detecting the movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,082,827, issued Dec. 27, 2011, discloses a towel dispenser which incorporates a one-way rotational coupling enabling the dispenser to be operated by motor or in a manual dispensing mode separately from the motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,987,756, issued Aug. 2, 2011, discloses a dispenser for paper toweling which incorporates a cutter blade within an actuator roller carrying paper toweling. A drive motor is activated to drive the actuator roller during the time the cutter blade is extended to cut the paper toweling and deactivated when the cutter blade is retracted.
The following documents are also believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,085, issued Feb. 6, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,409, issued May 1, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,087, issued Jun. 5, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,918, issued Apr. 13, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,308, issued Dec. 21, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,099, issued May 19, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,131, issued Jun. 30, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,265, issued Jan. 26, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,176, issued Apr. 19, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,490, issued Dec. 13, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,825, issued January, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,248, issued Oct. 2, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,302, issued Jul. 21, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,832, issued Sep. 26, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,291, issued Jun. 30, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,305, issued Jun. 27, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,898, issued Aug. 22, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,655, issued Jul. 2, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,679, issued Jul. 2, 2002, Patent Document No. WO 9959457, dated November, 1999, Patent Document No. WO 0063100, dated October, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,944, issued Jul. 15, 2008, U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,620, issued May 17, 2005, U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,421, issued May 16, 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,750, issued Mar. 4, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,262, issued May 2, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,901, issued Sep. 10, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,818, issued Jun. 2, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,631, issued Sep. 5, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,920, issued Dec. 27, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,015, issued Apr. 8, 2008, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,176, issued Apr. 19, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 790,490, issued Dec. 13, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,305, issued Jun. 27, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,136, issued Jul. 16, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,679, issued Jul. 2, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,189, issued Aug. 15, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,381, issued Mar. 2, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,919, issued Nov. 25, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,832, issued Sep. 26, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,045, issued Aug. 23, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,811, issued Aug. 9, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,263, issued Sep. 14, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,854, issued Jul. 18, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,176, issued Apr. 19, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,818, issued Jun. 2, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,390, issued Oct. 9, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,945, issued Aug. 19, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,738, issued Oct. 31, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,664, issued Jan. 11, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,514, issued Oct. 6, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,783, issued May 23, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,043, issued Jan. 5, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,526, issued May 20, 1997 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,824.